


Howzat

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cricket, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the "Wat's in the Box" challenge on the grangersnape100 LJ comunity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Howzat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Wat's in the Box" challenge on the grangersnape100 LJ comunity

“Mum! I didn’t mean to. Dad was helping with my Muggle Studies and...”

Hermione rushed outside to find Severus in his whites, rolled up on the grass in obvious agony. They got him inside and laid him out on the sofa. She dismissed their son to clear the bats and wickets from their makeshift pitch and turned to her stricken husband. Carefully she undid his flannels and eased them down over his hips.

“Well it doesn’t look too bad. I’ll just get this box out of the way and if you’re lucky I might kiss it better for you later."


End file.
